Forever Is A Long Time
by Daerwyn
Summary: The Flock find a place to rest. From here, Fang and Max talk about the kiss on the beach. Takes place between book 1 and 2 of the Fugitives. . . Fax / Mang. F/M. Adopted from Wynde.Selwyn.Mellark. One shot
1. Chapter 1

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Flying a thousand feet in the air never seems to stop amazing me. The Flock- me, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel, we were flying for some place safe. Some place where our lives could be somewhat normal.

I looked below me. Fang was at least underneath me by ten feet. Nudge and Iggy were on my flanks. Gazzy and Angel were fanned out behind them. I was staring at the open ocean. It was beautiful. The sun shimmering off of the blue waves.

"It's beautiful!" I called. Nudge started talking about how beautiful, but I ignored her. I checked the Flock's positions. Fang was ahead of me now, so I fell back and took his old position. I stared at the sea. I looked up to see land.

"Land! We are going to land in the trees there!" They gave the signal they heard, and we flew higher. After we were over land, we just dropped. It felt good, having the wind rush past you and feeling the sensation of feeling free. I landed perfectly in the clearing. I looked at Fang. I remember that day on the beach, all the time. There is no way, I don't regret it, but he didn't pull away when I kissed him. Maybe he likes me back? Nah, he couldn't. I noticed he was staring at me too.

"We camp here tonight. I'll start the fire."

I walked toward the woods and picked off a lot of branches from the bushes. I dropped then in the middle of the fire and grabbed a lighter out of my bag. I lit the fire and riffled through the food bag. There was hotdogs and bacon. I grabbed the hot dogs and put them on the sticks.

"Who's up for hotdogs?" I called. Everyone came running over but Fang stayed back. All the little ones grabbed a stick. I walked up to Fang.

"What's got you so much more anti-social?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just- nothing." He said. His face was expressionless, as always.

"Fang-" I said, frowning.

"I said, it's nothing, Max. Just don't worry about me." He said, sounding tired. I nodded and handed him a stick with a hotdog. There were five hotdogs on it.

"Saved some for you, considering the younger ones ate the rest of it all." I told him when he looked at me in a way that said, 'like you care.' "You have to eat, too!" I teased. He took it reluctantly. He walked over to the fire and set it over the fire. I only had three hotdogs, then I pulled out a bag of chips for everyone. It wasn't really a bag of chips, they were in plastic bags by servings for one time. I handed a bag of their favorites to everyone. They tore into them hungrily. I fingered the credit card I found in New York before we were on the run. I guess we flew over the ocean, because we were over water for hours.

"Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked from beside me. I almost jumped at his closeness.

"I was wondering how much was on it. You know, we never once maxed out when we were shopping." I said, forgetting who I was talking to. I stopped and looked down at it, avoiding his gaze.

"There's more." He said. I nodded. "Tell me." I shook my head. I was thinking about the kiss on the beach again. "I'll just ask Angel." He said, I protested.

"What? No, please don't!" I told him in a whisper. Fang smiled.

"Then tell me!" He said, his eyes giving me a glare. I shook my head. He was going to call over Angel when I put my hand to his mouth.

"Don't you dare." I told him. Gazzy was looking at me. I glared at him and he looked away. "I'll tell you. If you really want to hear it, I'll tell you."

I removed my hand, I took a deep breath. "I was thinking about the day on the beach when Ari beat you up. I was thinking about what I did."

"Ah, yes. I remember. And you regret it?" He said, I could hear a faint sign of sadness.

I shook my head. Then nodded it, then I just couldn't decide. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Should I?"

He smirked. "That depends. What do you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I thought for a minute. "I don't." I said, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you!" Fang said.

I glared at him. "I don't regret it, okay?" I said, getting a little pissed.

"Then neither do I!" He replied. I looked at him, astonished.

"Really? Why would you regret it in the first place? I was the one that did it!"

He shrugged. "I didn't know why you did it. I just figured that since you haven't talked about it, you regreted it. I don't blame you, it's just, I wanted to know how you felt. Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

I looked at him. That was the longest speech I ever heard. "That was the longest speech you ever made!" I said. He gave me a look that said, 'don't avoid the subject.' I sighed. "I don't know why I kissed you. Maybe I just did what I could to keep you alive, or I just did what my brain told me to do, without protest. It was a split decision."

He looked at me. "That was almost as long as one of Nudge's speeches." He chuckled. "So, your brain just told you to kiss me?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I really didn't think about it. It just happened."

He smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard."

He got up and started to set up his sleeping bag, which was next to mine. I gave him a look and he just shrugged.

Review!:)

This was going to be an interesting night. A very interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
